Minutes to Midnight
by tsokolatee
Summary: Based on Linkin Park's latest album: Minutes to Midnight. Rated for too much character deaths and too much porn. No flames. Please Read n' Review.
1. Wake

WAKE

WAKE

'_**Natsume.'**_

'_**What do you want, Persona…?'**_

'_**I have a mission for you, kuro neko.'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

_Natsume was running as fast he could, his sweat dripping behind his mask. The enemy was after him. They were fast and were adept at utilizing their Alices. He didn't stand a chance. Why did that Persona give him this mission anyway? The objectives were vague and he had a bad feeling about it too._

'_**You are to infiltrate a store house by the pier.'**_

'_**Hn. That's a pretty easy mission.'**_

'_**You better watch your back, little kitten. You might not land on your feet next time.'**_

_**With those parting words, Persona disappeared leaving a trail of ashen roses.**_

"_This is a suicide mission. Does the academy plan on getting rid of me?"_

_Looking behind him, Natsume sees that his enemies are gaining up on him. He continued running and took a sharp turn then bumped into a hard surface. He immediately fell flat on his ass._

"_What the…!"_

_Natsume looked up and saw a burly man. He looked horrible. He was a picture of what you would call a mafia dog in American movies._

"_My, you should watch where you are going, kitten."_

_Natsume moved back but was stopped when he heard his enemies' footsteps right behind him._

'_Shit! I'm trapped.'_

_He opened his hand to unleash some fire works but his foe moved faster. He was knocked out and was bound._

"_Go and make our prisoner comfortable boys…"_

_The speaker was a young man. He had brownish hair and had a lot of piercing._

"_Natsume-kun… game over. I wonder if he would like the present I have for him…"_

_With that he left, chuckling as he went along._

_Natsume slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and could only make out a few things._

"_Natsume…!"_

_Natsume was jolted awake by the voice. Immediately, his sight focused and saw the speaker._

"_Mikan!"_

"_Thank goodness… you're awake! I was thinking you would never gain consciousness!"_

"_What are you doing here!"_

_Mikan remained silent and hopped closer to him and moved her lips close to his ear._

"_I don't know… one minute I was walking towards Hotaru's laboratory… then… everything went dark… and I suppose I woke up here."_

"_Are you saying you were kidnapped?"_

_Mikan shook her head and faced Natsume with a serious look on her face._

"_I'm not entirely sure…"_

"_But…"_

"_Ack!"_

_The conversation was roughly interrupted by the fact that Mikan had been picked up and knocked out by a faceless man._

"_PUT HER DOWN!"_

"_I wouldn't get angry if I were you, Natsume-kun…"_

"_Who…"_

_Natsume turned and saw the speaker. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw one of the people who he loathed the most._

"_Why you…!"_

"_Che… that's very articulate, Natsume-kun."_

_Natsume, who was planning to set the ropes bounding him on fire, was interrupted as the speaker brought up his hand, as if telling him to stop._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!"_

"_Else… pretty little Mikan here is going to pay…"_

"_NO! She's not part of this!"_

"_Now… answer a few questions Natsume-kun."_

"_I won't!"_

"_Wrong answer."_

_Natsume's eyes widened as the faceless man who held Mikan drove a katana through her. And then he saw nothing more than red and heard the sadistic laughter of his enemy._

"_No… MIKAN!"_


	2. Given Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the songs in this fic.

GIVEN UP

Natsume bolted off his bed. He woke up in cold sweat and looked around him. Curtains, door, alarm clock… he was just dreaming. Some dream it was… it was horrible. A nightmare. He sighed and shook his fright away. Looking out the window, he saw the moon shining brightly, basking the world in its mysterious light.

'_I just hope that won't happen… No. I won't let it happen!'_

The raven turned his stereo on with the Minutes to Midnight album playing.

'_Some dream. Damn. It felt so… real.' _

He thought while imagining the scene he saw in his dream. "I shouldn't allow that to happen. No. I SHOULDN'T."

He said to himself while shaking the horrible thoughts away, listening to the song.

_**Wake in a sweat again,**_

_**Another day's been laid to waste **_

_**In my disgrace**_

_**Stuck in my head again**_

_**Feels like I'll never leave this place**_

_**There's no escape**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

"What the-?"

Natsume said noticing a sheet of paper taped on his window.

_**I'm watching you, Kuro Neko. Better keep your eyes alert and your ears open. You might lose something precious.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Reo **_

"Reo, you asshole."

_H_e thought, ripping the paper off his window and burning it to ashes.

_**I've given up**_

_**I'm sick of living**_

_**Is there nothing you can say**_

_**Take this all away**_

_**I'm suffocating**_

_**Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me**_

Natsume was angered by note Reo left him.

"Fuck. I'll kill him. Even after all the shit of telling him to fuck off and leave me alone… he comes back like a goddamned poltergeist."

"You might as well learn to control your temper, Natsume."

"Persona… What the fuck are you talking about?"

Natsume retorted to his dark teacher.

"All I'm saying is to heed the note's message. You might regret it. Not paying attention to warnings… that is."

And with that Persona left leaving a dead rose behind.

_**I don't know what to take **_

_**Thought I was focused but I'm scared**_

_**I'm not prepared**_

_**I hyperventilate**_

_**Looking for help somehow, somewhere**_

_**And no one cares**_

"Che… not paying attention to warnings… "

He said to himself while picking the dead rose up

_**You might lose something precious.**_

Reo's words echoed inside Natsume's head

"If Persona's right then…"

He said, eyes widening

"_She'll die…"_

He whispered

"Damn you, Reo. Damn you to hell. Damn you. I swear. I swear to kill you with my own hands."

Natsume banged his fist against the wall, leaving his hand shaking in anger and in pain. Leaning against the wall, he was face to face with the mirror. The scenes from his dream replayed before his eyes as he stared at his reflection. With frustration coursing through his veins, he pushed himself off the wall, advanced towards the mirror and punched it. Glass shattered into tiny bits, inflicting injury upon his fist and a few superficial wounds on his face. Breathing harshly, he sighed and lowered his bloody fist and looked at the window… the sun just rose signaling a new day.

_**Put me out of my misery**_

What do you think? Good, bad, worse(Hope not.)? Natsume is injured. Reo coming back as a poltergeist? What's next? Find out.(*grin*)


	3. Shadow of the Day

Disclaimer: You know this piece of crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow of the Day

Natsume headed for the bathroom and took a long shower. He treated his wounds, bandaged his bloody hands and went out of the room, hearing birds chirping outside his window.

_**I close both locks below the window**_

_**I close both blinds and turned away**_

He changed into the academy's uniform and headed for his window. "Bullshit." Natsume said as the dream ran through his head. He pulled his black curtains together, blocking the sun's light and making the room darker. He glanced at the clock '_6:30. I could use a walk.' Natsume thought. _He got his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

'_It's peaceful.'_ He thought walking towards his cherry blossom tree. While walking he saw something he loved the most: Mikan sleeping. "Baka. Sleeping out here." He muttered to himself, making Mikan stir. "Huh? Oh. Ohayou, Natsume-kun." She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**The sun will set for you**_

"Baka, what were you doing here?" He asked, coldly "Mou, Natsume. I have a name, you know. Mikan. M-I-K-A-N." She pouted. "Just answer me." He stared blatantly. "I was taking a walk, seeing it was just so early. I stayed here and well, fell asleep." She grinned like a kid. "How about you?" She asked _'I was bothered by the dream, idiot.'_ He thought, staring into space.

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

"HELLO?" Mikan stared at him. "Shut up, Polka-Dots. You're so noisy." He said while relaxing "PER-PER-PERVERT!" She screamed with the flushed look on her face. "I'm going. You're too noisy." He said while standing up "Eh?" She was dumbfounded when Natsume started walking "Wait for me!" Mikan hurriedly got her bag and coat and walked beside the nonchalant teenager.

_**With cards and flowers on your window**_

_**Your friends all plead for you to stay **_

"OHAYOU MINNA!" the chirpy brunette greeted "Ah! Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko greeted "It's unusual seeing both of you together." Koko said, earning a glare from the stoic boy. "O-ha-you, Hotaru~!" Mikan ran to hug her best friend but received a bullet from the trusty BAKA gun. "Mikan-chan! Daijobu?" Yuu ran to her said "Hehe. I'm alright." Mikan said, brushing off dust.

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

The class went on with the raven-haired boy keep on glancing at the falling leaves. "Ne, Ruka-pyon. Don't you think Natsume's been behaving weird lately?" Mikan asked the stoic boy's best friend "Hm. Why'd you say so?" Ruka asked "He's always having a blank expression while looking outside." Mikan pointed out "Well, that's nothing out of the ordinary." Ruka said "But! He always day-dream!" Mikan said "Maybe he's just tired." Ruka said, smiling "Oh. Ok." Mikan said, glancing at the stoic boy who was currently sleeping.

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**The sun will set for you**_

Natsume fell into the Sandman's clutches while a certain POLTERGEIST was plotting an evil deed. "Hn. Stupid brat." IT said, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Now, now. No need to get hasty. We'll have him, soon." A woman said, massaging the voice's shoulder.

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

"RING~!" The school bell rung, signaling dismissal time. "Ne, wanna go to Central Town?" Mikan asked her fellow classmates. "Yeah. Sure! I need something." Her friends agreed. "Natsume-kun! Come with us!" She said. "Hn." The boy stood up and walked beside Ruka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CENTRAL TOWN

Fascinating and unimaginable items were displayed in window shops of Central Town. "Howalon! Howalon!" Mikan chanted the name of her favorite snack as she walked towards the stall. "Ah. Little girl! You are in luck! We are giving a bag full of Howalons if you try on this perfume!" A man on the side said. "Really?!" She ran to the man. "Of course!" He smiled, with a glint of evil in his eye which didn't go unnoticed by the raven. "I'll try! I'll try!" She wagged her tail like an obedient puppy. The man was about to spray the said perfume when Natsume stopped him. "Yo, Tsukugi." He glared coldly at the man. "Hm. Very precise, brat." Then time stopped, but time continued for both. _'Ookagi too.' _He thought, remembering the lavender-haired AAO agent.

"What the fuck are you both doing here?" Natsume asked. "To eliminate you." Tsukugi launched a fist at the boy but was quickly dodged. "The bastard's underling now, I presume." He spitted out. "Obviously, yes!" Tsukugi raised his hand and accumulated a thunder ball in his hand. "DIE!" He launched at Natsume who also raised a fire wall. "Get out, you brat!" Tsukugi shouted "Sure." A voice from behind said, making him whip his head around to be greeted by a punch in the gut. "ACK!" He screamed in agony. "Go home to your mommy, asshole." Natsume glared coldly. "It's not over yet, brat." Another voice punched Natsume's face, making the boy fly a few meters away. "Fuck you." Natsume wiped blood off this mouth. "Hn. Watch your mouth, boy. You don't want to get hurt." Ookagi said as he lifted the knocked-out boy. "I don't need an asshole to lecture me." He mocked. "Hm. You'll regret what you said." Then the pair disappeared in a flash, making time go back. "Eh? Where did that man go?" Mikan was dumb-founded. "Here. Buy yourself 2 boxes, no, as much as you want." Natsume shoved money into Mikan's hand. "EH?! I can't do that! Grandpa would be disappointed!" Due to his frustration, he grabbed the noisy girl by the hand and dragged her to the stall. "2 boxes please." He said to the owner and was given 2 boxes of the luscious candy. "Here." He shoved the boxes. "No. I can't eat that." She huffed. "Well then, I'll throw it away." He almost threw it when Mikan stopped him. "STOP! I'll eat it." She said, taking the boxes and popping a piece into her mouth. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. _'To repay something you might have. Time is running out. ' _He thought while looking at the happy girl, not knowing the presence of a distant friend. "Hn. Hyuuga-kun has a girlfriend, eh?" It sniggered as it was swallowed by darkness.


	4. Note!

Hey guys! This story has been asleep for quite sometime now so I'm planning on rewriting this. I would finish this ASAP. And I would update as much as I could. Cheerio!

-tsokolatee


End file.
